


A TSAB Family

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Fate is welcomed into the Harlaown family in an unexpected way.





	A TSAB Family

Fate was busily working away at the kitchen, trying a new recipe that she’d learned from Amy. Her communicator abruptly switched on and she was met with the face of Lindy, her newly adoptive mother. “Fate! You have to come to the Athra now!” Lindy told the girl excitedly. 

“O-okay, Lindy-san.”For a brief moment, Fate thought she saw hints of frown on her new mother’s features at “Lindy-san.” But Fate promptly brushed the thought aside. “I’ll go now!”

Lindy nodded, suddenly sporting a wide, cheerful grin. 

Fate put her spatula and bowl down and scuttled to an empty space in the house where she could activate her magic circle. She wondered what could be awaiting her on the Athra. Afterall, Lindy seemed excited, so there clearly wasn’t a crisis.

When Fate arrived on the bridge of the Athra, she was greeted by her family and the crew, who were gathered around a banner that read “Congratulations” in large red letters. 

“What ... is this?” Fate looked to a beaming Lindy and Amy for an explanation. 

“I thought it would be nice to do something celebrate you becoming an official member of the family!” Amy approached the wide-eyed girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Chrono thought we should do something too!”

“But not at work!” Chrono griped, folding his arms as his features set into a sulky expression. 

Fate could barely stifle her giggles. “Thank you, Amy.” She tightly embraced her big sister figure. 

“It’s a shame we didn’t make anything to celebrate the Captain and Fate officially becoming mother and daughter,” a young crew member lamented from the back of the crowd.

“Oh, it’s fine!” Lindy assured the young ensign. 

“Everyone get back to your posts!” Chrono ordered. The crew made their way back to their positions, grumbling about the “wet blanket” of an Enforcer. Some of them shouted, “Congratulations Fate,” on their way back. She waved back in shy gratitude. 

“I promise we’ll have a big celebration for you at home, Fate.” Chrono smiled apologetically at his little sister.

His face turned a deep shade red when the girl suddenly launched herself into his arms. “Thank you, Chrono! I look forward to it!”

The boy awkwardly patted the top of Fate’s head while muttering something unintelligible. 

“He means, you’re welcome!” Amy helpfully translated. 

Fate nodded in understanding. She ran to her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around her middle. 

“I’ll see you later, Fate,” Lindy promised with a wink, gently ruffling the girl’s hair. 

“Okay, thank you.” 

Before Fate returned home, she turned to the crew of the Athra while wiping away tears of joy. “Thank you all! I really appreciate the thought!” Fate said as loudly as she could. 

“Don’t worry about it, Fate! We should all get together sometime!” A tall dark-haired man shouted. The others nodded their agreement.

“I’d really like that.” Fate’s yellow magic sent her back home.

“What should do next time?” A young lady asked. 

“Get back to work!”Chrono barked.

The crew moaned in response.


End file.
